Will Of Rebellion
by Alucard The Last Crusader
Summary: After Kurosaki Shun's duel with Sakaki Yuya, Shun tries to commit suicide to be able reunite with his sister. However his method used to kill himself teared a dimensional fissure teleporting him into the DxD world. On the brink of death he was saved by a woman. Together with Angela Ziegler Shun tries to cope with the loss of his sister but as always "once a rebel, always a rebel".
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Fusion Dimension**

"Here I come Yuya. I activate the effect of Final Fortress Falcon! By using all of its Overlay Units, this turn, I can banish 1 Raidraptor XYZ monster to attack an oppponent's monster again and I choose to banish Raidraptor - Rise Falcon."A boy shouted. He had a short, midnight green hair and a teal colored bang that was swept to the side. It's also overlapped by the green part of his hair. He had a pale skin and yellow eyes. He wore a red scarf around his neck along with a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown, business-like shoes.

"I use Final Fortress Falcon to attack Yuya's Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon."He declared.

"Not good enough Shun! I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon. By returning 1 Odd-Eyes card from my field to my hand, my monster is not destroyed by battle and I take 0 damage." Yuya, another teenage boy shouted back. Yuya had crimson eyes and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head with the one short upwards pointing spike of green hair. He had a buckled choker, on his neck and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. He wore a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it along with green pants and magenta shoes. He also had gold and red lined white jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

"I activate the effect of Final Fortress Falcon! By banishing Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon from my graveyard, I can attack an opponent's monster again."

"Ruri, give me strength."

"Battle! I use Final Fortress Falcon to attack Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon for the last time."

"I activate my Trap! Cross Damage, we both take battle damage!" Yuya said flipping his face-down trap card.

Shun realized this duel was about to end in a draw and there was nothing he could do anymore. The world around Shun slowed down as his mind went to overload trying to figure out a way to turn the tides. But that was for naught because no matter how hard he tried to think he couldn't figure an out to this.

"With no cards left in my hand and only Final Fortress on my field I can't do anything. Was Yuya's resolve so much stronger than mine that he anticipated this outcome and prepared himself for the draw? Was this the extent of my resolve?"" Shun thought grim.

"Am I this weak after all I've experienced and gone through?" Shun continued to fall deep into his thoughts and soon the outside world was completely blocked from him. He closed his eyes waiting for the Trap to resolve sealing his fate.

"Is your resolve this shallow Kurosaki Shun?" Sudden voices asked from the dark making Shun open his eyes and inspect around him. He wasn't on his feet anymore instead he was laying on his back against a rocky ground. Getting back up he noticed that surrounding him was a thick fog.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me?" Shun shouted.

"We hear you Kurosaki Shun." The voices responded. Shun was bewildered, he had heard the voices but couldn't locate the source. It was like the voices came all around him.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Shun demanded still looking around him trying to see the source of the voices.

"As you wish." The voices complied. Shun felt a strong gush of wind blowing around him, moving the fog dispersing it. Now that he could see Shun realized that the ground he was standing on was actually the top of a mountain.

"You are!?" Shun exclaimed

**5 years later**

"Shu. Shu, wake up" A woman said shaking a person in the bed.

"Mmm, a couple more minutes Angela." Shun answered trying to get some sleep even for a minute.

"Need a second opinion?" Angela asked still shaking him.

"Look my love, if you're not getting up soon I'll have to get that." Angela continued with a little smirk. The threat was effective seeing that Shun rose up from the bed to a sitting position with a grunt.

"How come your name is Angela and not Devila?" Shun murmured while he scratched his hair earning a small laugh from her. Sighing Shun rose up from the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom while eyeing her. She was a beauty in Shun's mind. She was around 1.7 m tall, blond hair and blue eyes with an hourglass type body. She had put a ponytail but left some hair to cover the right side of her face.

Today as usual she had already dressed up in her usual outfit for work. A white doctor's Cape and under it a yellow shirt. She also decided to go with a black skirt covering almost half of her thighs and a grey belt to hold it. She wore black tights to cover her skin because today was a very windy and cold day when compared to the usual weather.

"Do you like what you see?" Angela asked with a smile doing also a little spin after she saw that Shun hadn't stopped looking at her.

"How could I not admire the woman I love. There's not a single thing about you that I don't love." Shun confessed making her cheeks rose up a little. She turned around to leave the room and head towards downstairs.

"Flattering doesn't help you Shun." She said although with a smile.

"I know yet I couldn't help but to say that. But we both know that you actually like when I compliment you like this." Shun said and closed the bathroom's door. Knowing Shun couldn't see her anymore Angela put her hand on her chest and felt that her heart was beating faster.

"Even after all this time he still knows how to make me feel like a woman and not like a pretty doll. Like most people when they see me." Angela thought and went downstairs but not before stealing a glance at her body from a mirror.

**15 minutes later**

"So Shu, isn't today the day when you'll visit Kuoh Academy?" Angela asked over her hot cup of coffee. Shun sighed in response to the question while cutting himself a fresh slice of bread.

"Yes. Today is the day when I'm supposed to enroll there. How many slices do you want?" He said with a downcast voice.

"Three please, but what's with the depressed attitude?" Angela asked putting her coffee down and walked behind Shun to embrace him. Shun relented in her embrace and relaxed himself letting her warmth and comfort ease him. Both of them stayed quiet until Shun broke the hug by turning around and now he was the one hugging Angela.

"It's not that I am depressed but more like tired. I've already gotten a fair share of school life and I'm not stupid. I actually believe that there isn't a thing I wouldn't know." Shun told her with a smooth voice.

"I just want to live a peaceful life with you for now or at least be close to you. If I go to school I won't be able to be with you. Why can't I keep helping you in the hospital instead of going to school?" He continued breathing in her scent. She started to stroke his hair trying to comfort him. After a while Angela released herself from the hug but took Shun's hands in her hand.

"Shu, take a deep breath." Angela told him. Shun raised an eyebrow but did as told and took a deep breath.

"Release and take another deep breath. Now release , keep going" She instructed. She could feel that he was starting to relax more and more with every breath.

"Do you feel better now?" Angela asked Shun while looking into his eyes.

"Yes, for now. It helps that you're here with me. I am whole when you touch me." Shun confessed.

"Oh Shu." She breathed softly and cupped his face between her hands.

"Even if I am not physically with you know that I'm with you. As for the school, it's time for you to socialize with other people besides me. " Angela said and kissed him on his lips. Shun reciprocated the kiss soon enough. The kiss was short but it held so many feelings for both of them: love, security and warmth.

"Seeing that you're fine now it's time for us to go." Angela said with a confident smile.

"Sure, but before that shouldn't we finish the breakfast?" Shun asked while pointing at the dining table.

"Verdammt!" Angela cursed and face palmed getting some snickers from Shun as his response. Sometimes she could forget the most simplest things of life.

**Later at Kuoh Academy**

It was a grim day so being inside a school was this time a good idea.

Yet it started to get late and the students started to become restless. Some students were playing on their phones, others were engaged in a conversation and the rest of the class seemed to doze off. But to every case there are exceptions. Inside Student Council's room we can hear small stamping sounds coming inside the O.R.C's room.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Hmm, what's the matter? You're playing unusually fast today. This is not like you." Said a feminine voice.

"Usually I wouldn't but now I don't have the luxury to enjoy our little chess games with you Rias. I'm expecting a new transfer student to arrive soon." Another feminine voice answered. The voice belonged to Shittouri Souna. A young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes wearing violet glasses. She was also wearing a high school uniform designed for girls.

"Oh ? I mean the weather isn't the best right now and looks like it will develop into a storm soon. If it were up to me I'd stay inside." The person identified as Rias said. She is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. She had a long, beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top.

"Well at least this proves how eager the new student is to start. Oh and checkmate." Souna declared.

"Sigh, lost again. It seems I'm still no match for you."

**Knock knock**

"Just in time. Come in." Souna said and the door opened revealing another young bespectacled woman. She had a long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and light brown eyes.

In addition to wearing girls' school uniform, she also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Kaichou, he's here." The girl said with a small bow.

"I see. Sorry Rias. I'll continue this game once I'm done with my duties." Souna apologized to Rias.

"That's fine. You have your duties" Rias said.

"Although could I come with you? I'm interested to know who is the new transfer student." Rias asked and got a cocked eyebrow from Souna.

"This is quite unusual. Are you thinking of adding him to your peerage even without meeting him?" Souna asked.

"I take every chance I can get to beat that man." Rias stated not hiding her intentions.

"I see, but if he's worthy of reincarnating don't think I'll give him to you." Souna answered with a sharp gaze.

"You may try. But shouldn't we hurry up? After all he's waiting for us." Rias answered with a devilish smirk.

**Inside Student Council's room**

Inside the room a young boy was leaning against a wall looking at a locket resting on his hand. He had straight blueish-black hair that fell to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left. He had yellow-green eyes. As for his clothes he wore a dark grey shirt under a lighter one, dark jeans, and casual sneakers. He also had a black locket necklace that had some purple lines. He kept staring at the inside of the locket until he noticed that he was not alone any more. Closing the locket making a small click sound he stared at Souna who just came.

"I'm sorry for being late. I had some business to take care of." Souna said with a little bow.

"That's alright. Now you're here." He answered.

"Do you mind if another person will be joining us?" Souna asked.

"No I don't mind." He answered and got a nod from her.

"You can come in Rias." Souna said and Rias came in.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Rias said and flashed a little smile to the boy.

"My name is Shittouri Souna, the president of the student council. And this is Gremory Rias, the president of the Occult Research Club." She introduced herself.

"So, you're Kurosaki Shun, 18-years old correct?" Souna continued while eyeing at his ID papers.

"Yes." Shun said.

"Moved from Kyoto to Kuoh. You studied one year in the Kyoto Gaidai Nishi before deciding to move out. Why would you come here all the way from Kyoto?" Souna asked.

"I felt like the city was, how should I put it...going too fast. I felt like the everyday life in Kyoto moved too fast. Everyone was so busy and there was no time to stop and enjoy the small moments of life. So I moved here to seek out what I was missing while I lived in Kyoto, peace." Shun answered.

"I see." She said while taking off her glasses and cleaning them.

"Do you have more questions or are we concluding this meeting?" Shun asked.

"I believe there are no further questi-."

"Actually I have one question." Rias interrupted Souna getting a slight glare from the Student Council President from being interrupted.

"Do you mind answering Rias' question Shun?" Souna asked.

"No, go ahead." Shun shrugged.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Rias asked and noticed Shun's demeanor gotten more serious after hearing the question.

"Why do you want to know that?" Shun asked not expecting that question.

"Well you see I'm the president of Occult Research Club or O.R.C in short and we investigate the supernatural." Rias explained.

"Do you want me to join your club?" Shun asked.

"Not exactly. I was curious to know." Rias dismissed the question, but Shun still kept his gaze on her as if trying to see beneath her until he stopped it.

"I see. To answer your question, I'm going with no. So far there has been no evidence of the supernatural. I only believe in the facts and not some people's beliefs based on nothing ." Shun answered truthfully.

"Any other questions?" Shun asked and got headshakes from both the girls indicating the meeting was over.

"This is your schedule and this one you need to fill so that you can get your school uniform." Souna said. while handing him two sheets of paper.

"You've been accepted to this school. Welcome to Kuoh Academy. You're assigned to class 3-1. The same class I'm in. So as your classmate and as the President of student council I hope you'll come to me for help or if you have any questions. ". Souna said.

"Your day starts tomorrow at 9:45. Do you require my help to find your classroom or do you believe you can find it yourself?" Souna asked.

"Well I suppose I…"

**The next day**

"Here's our classroom. Do you think you are able to find it on your own?" Souna asked without looking at Shun.

"I could have found the classroom by myself it seems. The layout of this school wasn't actually that complicated. Thank you for guiding me here."

"My pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to the student council room." She said and started to walk down the hallway.

Shun watched her disappear behind a corner turned to face his class. He straightened himself before knocking on the wooden door.

"Coming." He heard from the inside of the class and a moment later the door opened.

"Hello. Who might you be?" A woman asked. She had hip-length, dark brown hair, red glasses and a small mole under her left eye. She wore a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights.

"I'm Kurosaki Shun. The new transfer student assigned to class 3-1. Are you the teacher of this class?"

"Oh so you're the new student. Nice to meet you. I'm the teacher of this class, Hasegawa Chisato." Exclaimed the teacher happily and clapped her hands together.

"So students, we have a new transfer student transferring to our class. Please introduce yourself." Chisato said and gestured Shun to come in front of the class. Slowly Shun walked towards the front of the class.

"My name's Kurosaki Shun and I'm looking forward to working with you all." Shun said with a straight face and threw a quick glance across the classroom.

"Now any questions for Kuro-?"

"Where do you live?"

"What kind of family do you have?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"What do you like?"

"saki?" She didn't have time to finish her question before the students started to bombard Shun with questions. Shun's neutral face dropped a little at the amount of questions but his teacher came to his aid. After regaining her bearings Chisato gained control of the classroom by clapping her hands loud.

"Now that we all have calmed down we can discuss civilly. Kurosaki do you mind telling us about yourself to ease our curiosity?"

"Well seeing that there are many eager ones here I guess I have no choice. Now where do I begin?"

"How old are you and where did you come from?" A boy shouted from the back of the class.

"My name is Kurosaki Shun and I'm 18 years old. I transferred from Tokyo because I wanted a more easy-going way of life and I believe Kuoh can offer me this."

"What kind of family do you have?" Asked a girl in front of him.

"Isn't she...oh yes. She's Shinra Tsubaki if I remember right. The Vice-President of Student Council." Shun thought. Dismissing his thoughts he replied simply:

"I'm an orphan. I didn't get to meet my parents but luckily I was accepted to an orphanage before I was old enough to support myself.."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tsubaki apologized.

"It's fine. I have already come to terms with it." Shun said dismissing the gloomy atmosphere with a swing of his hand.

"Now, any other questions or are you all satisfied? You can also ask questions later if you have any. I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you have a girlfriend." Shouted a girl from the left side of the classroom.

"Yes I have." To Shun's surprise the happy and even bubbly mood dropped like a dog's tail during a bath. Still some people seemed to be more than happy at his answer for some reason.

"What an odd class I have." Shun sighed.

Chisato tried to lighten up the mood and didn't notice that Shun wasn't in front of the class anymore. Shun was now in front of the window and held the locket on the palm of his right hand while looking at the clear sky.

"I always wonder what my life would be right now if you were here, my dear sister." Shun thought letting a smile from on his face and glanced back at his locket while wiping some dust from the picture. It was a picture of a girl. She had pink eyes, a long smooth dark purple hair which extended past her lower back even though the hair had been tied up in a bow-shaped style. She also had shorter, lilac side tails and a wing-shaped barrette to secure her hair. She had dressed in a simple yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes. She also had a bracelet with a yellow stone embedded on top of the bracelet. On the inside of the locket's cover was engraved "In loving memory of Kurosaki Ruri".


	2. Chapter 2 - The Spark Of A Rebel

**3 hours later**

Shun sighed for the nineteenth time. He felt restless in the art class and kept looking at the clock. It was now 12 pm meaning in 15 minutes his lunch would start. Usually now he would be on a coffee break with Angela enjoying a couple pieces of Swiss chocolate.

"I wonder is she on a coffee break. She tends to work too hard from time to time and I am the only one capable to make her stop her work, for a while." He pondered but came back to his senses when he heard the sound of the bells indicating the break had started.

"Finally!" Shun exclaimed and rose from his seat streching his muscles and taking two bento boxes with him. He walked outside the class and walked towards the backside of the school. He then came across a dimly lit stairwell and started climbing up.

"If I remember correct the rooftop should be this way." He contemplated. After walking two floors up he came across a dark green metallic door. It was rusty from some places but overall condition of it was good. Pressing the handle down with a small amount of force the door for the rooftop opened. Shun looked around him ensuring that he was the only one here and closed the door. Seeing nobody Shun took out his phone and scrolled through all the apps he had until he stopped when he came across the app he was looking for, Raidraptor. Pressing it the screen blackened out until a blue vertical line appeared on the middle of the screen.

"Password required." A deep machine male voice said coming from the phone. The line moved at the same time as the voice came.

"Rank-Up-Magic." Shun stated speaking as loud and clear.

"Hand of the 15, Kurosaki Shun: identified. Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon: standing by." The voice stated.

"Status of Senet Switch?" He inquired.

"Senet Switch: operational. Power: optimal."

"Prepare Senet Switch." Shun commanded.

"Inquiry: destination?" The voice enquired and a map appeared on the phone's screen. After a little searching Shun put a marker on a building.

"Kuoh town, Kuoh Hospital's northwest garden. Also scan for possible surveillance and people." Shun cleared.

"Status: analyzing the marked area. Analyzing complete, no surveillance or civilians detected in the vicinity." Shun nodded at the response.

"Proceed with Senet Switch."

"Status: affirmative. Location: locked. Position: proceeding to the point of interest on the exosphere in T-5 seconds. Senet Switch in 4, 3, 2, 1."

Shun closed his eyes and then he disappeared in a blue flash leaving no trace of him being there. The next moment he opened his eyes he was standing in a garden, her workplace's garden to be exact. Looking at his phone he clicked his tongue realizing he only had 43 minutes of his lunch time remaining.

"Well better hurry up, got no time to waste." Shun thought and navigated towards the front door of the hospital.

"Hello. How may I help you." The lady at the front desk asked while typing something on her computer. She had a long golden brown hair that reached to her knees. She had a soft looking white skin to go with brown eyes. She had an athletic type body shape that was well shown even though she had a white nurse's outfit and a silver name placard with _Alice_ written on it.

"Still busy as ever I see." Shun told the lady with a small smile.

"Shun!" Remembering the voice Alice's gaze shot up from the screen to look at him and a big smile blasted on her face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? Don't tell me you're skipping classes. Oh, you bad boy. Wait till Angela hears about this." She started rambling.

"Slow down Alice. It's lunch time right now so I'm free until 1:15 pm." Shun calmingly said.

"Ah but what are you doi-oh!" Alice exlaimed when she noticed he had two bentos with him.

"Going to have lunch with Angela. Aww I'm so jealous of her. You never bring anything for lil' poor me." Alice whined like a child making Shun shake his head. For an adult she could act pretty childish.

"I'll bring you something for you tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" Shun relented making her mood go 180°.

"Now could you call Angela here? I have 38 minutes left until I need to go back." Shun complained.

"I'll call her now. Would Ziegler Angela kindly report in at the front desk? Would Ziegler Angela kindly report in at the front desk, thank you." Alice said through the comms and not even a minute later a familiar woman appeared from a corridor.

"So Alice what did you need from me?" Angela asked not noticing Shun was right there.

"You've got a visitor." Alice told her with a sly smile.

"A visitor? Who could it be? Shu is at the school right now and I don't remember having any appointments this day." Angela pondered but her thoughts came to a hold when she felt a pair of arms sneaking behind her and pulling her into a hug.

"Missed me?" Shun asked while softly kissing the crook of her neck making her moan at the feeling of it.

"Are-mm aren't you supposed to be at the school Shu?" Angela asked through her moans.

"We have lunch break so I came here, you forgot your bento at home so I took it with me. I also missed your company." Shun told her releasing her.

"I forgot it again." Angela sighed while taking her bento from him.

"Well of you go you two. Shuu shuu, this is a hospital and not a dating place." Alice told them with a small pout and got rewarded with small laughs from the two.

**20 minutes later.**

Shun and Angela were lying on the ground at one of the gardens made for patients to be able to relax and talk in peace. Angela was resting but Shun kept gazing at the sky engulfed in his memories. How he ended up in this world and how he met Angela, his angel, his mercy.

**5 years ago**

Standing at the ruins of a city that was once known as Heartland Shun walked in the middle of it all. He had witnessed everything the city went through: the attacks, the rebellions, the loses and the short lived victories. And now everything that started a long time ago came to an end. No more battles or times of oppression meaning people could now be truly free and happy. Yet instead of being happy that everything was over Shun felt how bitter tears started to fall from his eyes. What he did and what he achieved were all meaningless if Ruri wasn't there with him. The agony of losing Ruri was too much for Shun, so he cried for the first time since the war started. Eventually the tears stopped but the pain didn't go away with the tears. Shun felt numb but at the same time he felt anger, confusion and disappointment within himself.

"Is this what you wanted? Is this how it was supposed to happen? Me losing the only thing in this accursed world of hate that I cared the most? Answer me God!" Shun shouted up to the skies waiting for an answer that he knew wouldn't come. Frustrated and angry he shouted with all of his might cursing God.

"Fine, if this is your will so be it." Shun whispered and took out his card deck adding a card to his hand. He then held the card between his index and middle finger and closed his eyes.

"Manifest before me. Feast on the blood of those who dare to deny my retribution, Spear of Ideology." Thy sky turned to black and rumbled as if it was preparing for a storm. The wind blew stronger making his jacket flutter wild.

"Pierce through the walls of tyranny. Raptor's Ultimate Spear!" He chanted throwing the card into the air and a red lightning striked the ground before Shun. The place where the lightning had hit now levitated a spear glowing between red and blue. Shun walked towards the object with sharp steps and took the spear: "If your will was for me to be seperated from my sister know this..." Shun said and raising the spear.

"I will revolt against this world and even you God so that I can reunite with her once again!" Shun shouted in determination and stabbed himself with the spear.


	3. Chapter 3 - Breaking The Limit

Shun woke up from his slumber and was met with a blue sky staring back at him. Watching the sky and clouds passing by he tried to recollect his thoughts but they felt fuzzy. One moment he was standing at the ruins of Heartland and then...and then...nothing. He had no memory of what happened afterwards,

"Have you laid on the ground enough Kurosaki Shun?" Recognizing the voice Shun jumped to his feet and looked around him. He was again standing at the top of the mountain like during the duel with Yuya.

**Flashback to the duel**

"Ruri, give me strength."

"Battle! I use Final Fortress Falcon to attack Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon for the last time."

"I activate my Trap! Cross Damage, we both take battle damage!" Yuya said flipping his face-down trap card.

Shun realized this duel was about to end in a draw and there was nothing he could do anymore. The world around Shun slowed down as his mind went to overload trying to figure out a way to turn the tides. But that was for naught because no matter how hard he tried to think he couldn't figure an out to this.

"With no cards left in my hand and only Final Fortress on my field I can't do anything. Was this the extent of my resolve?"" Shun thought grim.

"Am I this weak after all I've experienced and gone through?" Shun continued to fall deep into his thoughts and soon the outside world was completely blocked from him. He closed his eyes waiting for the Trap to resolve sealing his fate.

"Is your resolve this shallow Kurosaki Shun?" Sudden voices asked from the dark making Shun open his eyes and inspect around him. He wasn't on his feet anymore instead he was laying on his back against a rocky ground. Getting back up he noticed that surrounding him was a thick fog.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me?" Shun shouted.

"We hear you Kurosaki Shun." The voices responded. Shun was bewildered, he had heard the voices but couldn't locate the source. It was like the voices came all around him.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Shun demanded still looking around him trying to see the source of the voices.

"As you wish." The voices complied. Shun felt a strong gush of wind blowing around him, moving the fog dispersing it. Now that he could see Shun realized that the ground he was standing on was actually the top of a mountain.

"You are!" Shun exclaimed. He was surrounded by mechanical birds, his monsters to be exact. They surrounded him flying in circles in the air forming a ring and Shun was in the middle of them all. This was unreal. His monsters were right in front of his very nose observing him. For them to exists without the duel disk being on should have been impossible. They were cards, his precious cards but now the same cards were before him.

"Where am I?" Shun breathed out.

"You're standing in our home, our safe haven. Welcome to Raidraptor - Sanctuary Kurosaki Shun." Voices responded from the sky and from the sky descended 11 mechanical birds. Shun recognized that the 11 birds that came down were his Extra Deck companions. His most faithful comrades that had always aided him in his time of need.

"What are you and how did I end here?" The question left Shun's lips before he realized he had asked the question.

"We are Raidraptors. We were created by you, but during the time we spent with you we each gained a part of you along with intellect and a consciousness. And to answer your question, you're currently residing in our home or inside your soul if you will ." Answered Rank 4, Force Strix.

"My soul? How come this is inside my soul? This doesn't make sense." Shun asked gesturing around him.

"The soul of a person is complicated. Depending on the person the soul consists of many parts and layers. What you're witnessing now is only a part of the entirety. Raidraptor - Sanctuary represents your wish and longing for a home and freedom." Force Strix explained but Shun still didn't feel completely convinced.

"Okay, let's say I'm inside my own soul. But how come you all exist? That shouldn't be possible." Shun questioned his monsters.

"There are a lot of things in this world that have been thought were impossible but the believes have always been proven wrong by individuals. Take for an example the one you're dueling right now." Spoke Rank 6, Revolution Falcon.

"Sakaki Yuya, what about him?"

"In the face of a dire situation he evolved. In that time of need he broke the gear and performed the very first Pendulum Summon. Summoning many monsters has always been rare. So for him to summon 3 monsters on the field is an incredible feat itself but to do it should have been impossible. He made the impossible possible by breaking his limitations with his will alone. You've seen him perform this many times, so can you say there are things that are impossible?" Continued Revolution Falcon.

His companions response left Shun contemplating on the situation. It felt bizarre but it made sense even if it felt odd. Shun has had first hand experience seeing impossible being possible. The events before Zarc emerged was a prime example. To think Yuya was part of Zarc and his sister was one of the reincarnations of Akaba Ray. He couldn't say what was impossible and what not.

"Let's just go with the flow. No use mulling over every little detail." Shun thought to himself.

"Very well. Let's say I believe this is real and I'm not going mad. How did I end here?" Shun asked with a solemn expression.

"By your own accord." Responded Rank 7, Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon. Turning towards Arsenal Falcon Shun pointed a finger to himself and repeated the answer: "By my own accord?"

"Correct."

"But that doesn't make sense. If I were the one that brought myself here how did I do that? By accident" He asked confused.

"Coming here was no accident young Duelist." A voice told Shun from the sky.

"Agreed. This wasn't an accident but a new turn on an unexpected road." Came a voice high from the sky. The other main Deck Monsters flocked away leaving Shun with his Extra Deck Monsters. From the sky came his two most powerful monsters: Rank 10, Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon and Rank 12, Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon.

"Wait so you're telling me this was no accident?

"Nothing happens by accident Kurosaki Shun. Everything is governed by the commandments of fate." They spoke in unison.

"So me coming here was the work of fate?"

"No." The answer threw him out of the loop.

"No? But didn't you just say that everything is ruled by fate?" Shun asked.

"No." They responded.

"Great. First you say everything is in fate's hands and in the next second you say me coming here isn't the work of fate." Shun sighed massaging his temples. Trying to comprehend their answer.

"What they mean is that fate doesn't rule us as you said but instead gives us a path to follow. Yet there might be other paths to follow later on." Cleared a new voice. Shun turned towards the voice but instead of seeing one of his monsters he saw an avatar that was surrounded by grey smoke. The only thing Shun could see the smoke was a bright green eye accompanied by a red eye.

"And what are you supposed be? You don't remind me of any of my monsters." Shun asked pointing at the avatar.

"Because I am not, yet." The avatar answered.

"Yet? You mean I still have a monster to summon?" Shun concluded.

"You still have potential Kurosaki Shun. You have only summoned 9 of us out of 15. I hope to see you summon the rest of us." The avatar stated with a voice ending further questions.

"Well back to the matter at hand. Why am I here?" Shun enquired.

"You're here because you desired to be." All of them responded.

"I'm here...because I desired so?" Shun repeated incredulous.

"You were in the middle of a fight that you were losing. Your soul's desire to keep fighting clashed with your rational part that saw the outcome of the duel which was you losing. These two parts of you created a turmoil inside of you or in this case a rebellion. Your soul revolted against your rational part and from that clash you broke a limit."

"I broke a limit? What do you mean by that?"

"You created a link between us and you. You created a bond, a true bond between a master and his deck thus allowing yourself to manifest inside your own soul." They all said in unison.

"You desired power. Power to overcome the unstoppable. Your soul shouted out for a revolution, it called for us. It's time we help you to rise again."

"Help me? How can you help me when the duel is over? There's nothing that you could do to change the result." Shun said with a silent voice. He wanted to laugh at the situation he was in. His monsters wanted to help him even though he had already lost. Lost in his thoughts Shun didn't react when the birds closed in on him. Surrounding him like a pack of penguins trying to warm each other during the coldest nights. He didn't react even when the birds were lit up in flames but Shun did come out of his trance when he felt a burning sensation in his chest.

"Wha-?" Shun exclaimed feeling a fire in his chest and saw a red light shining through his clothes. Wanting to see the where the light was coming Shun started to take off his clothes until his upper body was bare. Looking at the source Shun realized that he had a symbol on his chest. The symbol was sigil spiked down to two sharp edged points like clock hands before it rose into curved and angled spikes atop. As for the sides they were slightly downturned looking like two large wings.

"The symbol of revolution, Raidraptor." Shun muttered realizing that it was the symbol of his deck that was on his chest burning ever so brightly.

"Can you feel it Kurosaki Shun?" The falcons asked.

"I-I can feel it. It's calling me." Shun responded.

"That's our symbol we carry. The symbol of rebellion. Make people recognize that symbol and either fear it or reach out for it." The falcons encouraged him so Shun did as told and touched the symbol with his right hand. Suddenly he too was engulfed by a flame. Shun panicked and tried to put out the flames that had engulfed him but to no avail. However Shun stopped after realizing that the flames didn't hurt him at all but instead he felt stronger.

"The time has come Kurosaki Shun. Rebel against the outcome and soar to new hights beyond limitations!" His monsters roared and Shun's world was then filled with light.

"I activate my Trap! Cross Damage, we both take the battle damage!" Yuya shouted.

"By using Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's effect I can discard my two Odd-Eyes cards to prevent its destruction and halving the battle damage meaning Shun will take the full damage while I take only 400. It's my win." He thought.

"I won't surrender!" Shun shouted releasing a battle cry and he felt a familiar burning sensation on his chest.

"This is our commitment to you Kurosaki Shun. There will be a day when we will fall, but that day isn't today!"

"I activate my skill, Revolutioned! This skill can only be used once per Duel but with this I'm able to use any Xyz monster on my side of the field as an Xyz Material to Xyz Summon any Xyz monster from my Extra Deck with a lower rank. Meaning your trap will miss its mark!"

"What's happening?" Yuya shouted. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

"What "skill" is Shun talking about. There's no such thing as a skill in this game." Yuya thought but his thoughts were cut off when Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon disappeared into the cloude sky as a purple lightning.

"Ferocius falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Down! Xyz change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shun called out and a red lightning came from the skies hitting the ground. From the ground emerged a red metallic bird.

"How is this possible? I didn't see you using any Action Magic cards, so how did you summon that monster?" Yuya asked.

"It's because I didn't use one. I activated my skill tha-."

"Your skill?" Yuya interrupted Shun.

"Yes. Just like you performed the first Pendulum Summon by breaking your limit I broke mine to let be the first duelist ever to use a skill." Shun explained.

"Unbelievable. To think you would pull something like this to turn the table around." Yuya muttered in pure shock.

"I didn't merely turn the table around, I also changed the outcome of this duel." Shun stated.

"Now it's time to end this. Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon attack!"

"What are you doing Shun? My Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon has 3000 ATK while your monster has only 1000 ATK. Have you gone mad?" Yuya questioned him.

"No I am not mad." Shun simply answered.

"Then wh-" Now it was Yuya's turn to be cut off.

"I activate Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon's effect. It can attack directly if it has Xyz Material." Shun said and pointed his index finger at Yuya. Blaze Falcon chirruped and took off towards Yuya.

"I'll use my Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's effect! If a monster I control battles I can send 2 "Odd-Eyes" monsters from my hand to the Graveyard so that monster cannot be destroyed by battle. And any battle damage I take from that battle becomes halved. Also I get to inflict damage to you equal to the damage I took from that battle." Yuya quickly said.

"Unfortunately you can't do that. Blaze Falcon doesn't attack your monster but it attacks you. Meaning your monster's effect can't be used." Ahun explained.

"No way." Yuya said before Blaze Falcon slammed into him and he was rocketed towards a wall.

"Player Sakaki Yuya's Life Points have reached zero. The duel is over! The winner is Kurosaki Shun." The dueling system announced. Shun walked towards Yuya on the ground who was barely awake.

"As promised, don't ever show up in front of me ever again." And with that Shun left.

"Although I don't think we'll ever meet again. Goodbye Sakaki Yuya." Shun thought making his way towards his final destination.


	4. Chapter 4 - Let The Game Begin

**Month and a half later since Shun started going to school**

It was lunch time and Shun was walking down the corridors with two bentos intending going on the rooftop of the school. Shun looked always forward to lunch because that was the only time of the day when he could go visit Angela during the school hours. Unfortunately for him the fate had other plans for him today.

"Going for the rooftop again Kurosaki?" Making Shun stop and look back. Souna was behind him packing her things.

"Yes. You know I enjoy being there." Shun responded and was about to exit out of the class hadn't it been for Souna again.

"I actually was wishing for you to come with me to Student Council this time." She said and took out a bento making Shun raise his eyebrow.

"And the reason for that?" Shun asked not wanting to go there if his disheartened response was a sign of it.

"You'll see once we're there." At the response Shun groaned but let Souna lead the way while he stayed back texting Angela that he won't be coming today.

"I need to go to the lavatory so I'll see you there." Shun told Souna.

"Very well but don't take too long." She said continuing her way.

Shun took a left turn towards the bathrooms and went inside. The bathroom was spacious. There were 6 stalls and 4 urinals along with a window to brighten the toilet. Shun inspected the stalls and then proceeded to lock the only door after concluding there was nobody. Thus preventing anyone seeing what was about to happen.

"Hear my call. Manifest yourself before me, Raidraptor - Skull Eagle." Shun whispered and a blue circle with a red symbol in the middle appeared on his chest. The symbol was sigil spiked down to two sharp edged points like clock hands before it rose into curved and angled spikes atop. As for the sides they were slightly downturned looking like two large wings. From that circle something flew out. It was a mechanical bird around the size of an eagle. It circled around his head before landing on Shun's right shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again my friend. It has been a while hasn't it?" Shun said and stroked the bird's wings with his left hand earning a content noises from Skull Eagle.

"Could you do me a small favor?" Shun asked and stopped petting the bird making it screech unhappily.

"I know that you want more petting but my time is limited right now so I can't give you more so hear me out." Shun requested and the bird took of landing on the ground in front of him.

"I need you to deliver this to Angela. She forgot it again but due to unseen circumstances I can't deliver it to her myself. So could you take this to her workplace?" Shun asked holding the bento. Skull Eagle made no responsive sound but instead the bird took off and took a hold of the bento box with its claws.

"Thank you my friend." Shun thanked with a smile and gave petted the bird on the head. Shun however had to stop petting after realizing 10 minutes had already gone by and Souna did tell him not to take too long. Shun then opened the window and the eagle took off with the bento. Closing the window Shun hurried back. After lightly jogging to the Student Council room shun knocked a couple times on the door before entering in. He was surprised to see that Souna was already in the middle of eating her luch.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Hearing the question Sona stopped eating and put down her bento.

"Have you played chess before?" Sona asked out of the blue.

"Can't say I have. I know the basic rules but beyond that I have no clue. I hope you didn't pull me here for a game of chess against me because if that's the case I'm afraid I'll have to decline. " Shun stated uninterested.

"I thought you would have accepted my challenge seeing that you have very good grades. For a transfer student, making you quite asharp student. A game of chess shouldn't be even a challenge to you." Souna countered trying to motivate Shun for even one game against her.

"I'm not a fan of games. Brings up some bad memories, that I don't wish to be reminded of." He added when he saw Souna was about to open her mouth but closed it after hearing the rest of the Shun's sentence.

"However you've raised my interest. Out of all the things you could have challenged me, why pick chess?" For Shun's bad luck talking about chess was the worst topic to discuss with Souna. And he was about to experience why.

"You see I'm a fan of chess. I've played it and studied everything there is to it since I was a child. The way how players need to expect each other's moves and plan their strategies on the fly is a good way to train one's mind. No game is the same and you can learn something new everyday about chess makes me want to continue playing after each game..." Souna seemed to be lost in her explanation not even noticing Shun anymore, so he started to eat his lunch wishing he could be with Angela right now.

"...seeing that you're the only new student in our school that has above average grades I thought challenging you could bring me some enjoyment." Sona concluded after her long talk which probably took 10-15 minutes giving Shun more than enough time to finish his lunch. Realizing that he had eaten his whole lunch during her little preach left Souna speechless at his manners.

"Kurosaki Shun, did you pay any attention to my answer to your question?" She asked with a twitching eye brown. Turning his head Shun returned to his old posture facing Souna.

"I payed enough attention to know that you like chess, a lot. But still your reasoning to play with me doesn't change my decision to not play against you." Shun said and rose up from the sofa and walked towards the door. Souna couldn't believe that after all she had said he still wasn't going to play even one game against her.

"But," This made Souna perk up and now she was the one paying attention to him..

"if you offer something to me that is worth of my time I shall consider playing against you. Until then I wish you won't bother me anymore while it's lunch time." And with that Shun left the room.

**Few weeks later**

"You wish to be excused for the next week?" Sona asked while eyeing the application paper for absences during the school year.

"Yes and I hope you would grant your seal of approval on this. So it would be easier to pass it on when it's backed up by Student Council." Shun answered. Sona looked at the paper and then Shun for a moment before returning her gaze back to the paper.

"Normally this wouldn't be a problem seeing that you have top notch grades, which is very impressive. However the problem is that our school is holding a mockup midterm exam during that time. The exam is supposed to prepare us for the actual midterm exam and being away could impact your grades." Sona pointed out making sure that Shun understands the weight of his decision.

"I understand but to my knowledge this mockup exam is not part of the grading and is optional. Am I correct?" He questioned.

"You're correct in this case. It's not part of the grading so you can choose to opt out. Yet I hope you wouldn't do that. This is a perfect chance to raise your grades even more but I can't force you to stay. Still I would like to know the reason for your absence." Souna said taking her eyes off the paper and putting it neatly on the side.

"I wish to travel back to Kyoto." Shun stated firm.

"In the middle of a school year?" Souna asked with a troubled impression. Shun saw that his answer wasn't what she was expecting.

"Yes. Every year I have visited the orphanage where I grew and helped there for a while." Shun explained further.

"Do you go there because you will indebted to them?" Souna asked starting to understand.

"That's one reason. The other reason why I go there is to visit a friend of mine."

"I see." She said and leaned back into her chair mulling over what had just been said. This continued for some time until Shun grew impatient but asked with a gentle tone:

"Well, do I have your approval on this?" Hearing his question brought Souna back to her senses.

"This is a conflicting matter." Souna said taking her glasses off.

"How so?" Shun inquired not liking where this was going.

"Student Council approves of absences during a school year if the absence is classified as an important matter. Such as a sudden death of a relative or request to study outside of the school due to sports, the later one being vert rare. In your case the reason for absence belongs to neither case." Souna explained.

"So does this mean I won't get your approval?" Shun asked.

"Not necessarily. The purpose of Student Council is to help students with whatever matter. So it is my duty to help you with your case. Yet what you're asking goes against our policy. On the other hand our policy goes against our role. You see why I'm conflicted?" She asked while cleaning her glasses.

"Yes I understand. Is there any way for you to still approve of my request?" Shun asked and handed her a glass detergent bottle that she was reaching out for.

"Thank you. Well under normal circumstances I would have to ask from the other members of Student Council and it could take a long time." Souna began.

"But…" Shun asked sensing a but coming.

"But since this request is coming from you I might do an exception for a price." Souna declared.

"And that price would be…?" Shun enquired.

"This." She took a chessboard from a drawer and put it on the table.

"So this is how you want this to go." Shun said a bit annoyed but despite that a grin appeared on his face.

"If I win you'll approve of my request, correct?" Shun confirmed and received a nod from her.

"I'll also approve your future visits there." Souna added to the deal.

"And what happens if I lose, which is to be expected. After all aren't you the unbeatable chess player?" Shun asked with a little jab at the end.

"Hmm. I want you to join the Student Council." Souna said. To say Shun wasn't happy of the option of losing was an understatement. He clearly showed singns of ready to give up.

"So what will your answer be, Kurosaki-san? Do you accept my price?" Souna continued ready to hear his last second cancellation.

"I... accept. Under one condition though." Shun added surprising her.

"And what would that be?"

"I get to go first. I need to set the field first." Shun declared.

"Very well." Souna relented picking the black pieces and started to build her board Shun doing the same. Silence reigned over the two of them until their boards were ready.

"Are you ready?" Souna asked.

"As ready as I ever will." He said and proceeded to move his pawn.


	5. Chapter 5 - Let The Game End

"Pawn to E4. Was this a coincidence or did you plan to start the game with that move?" Souna asked out of curiosity

"That's for me to know and you to find out. It's your move." Shun responded.

"Yes I know." Souna moved her pawn to C5. Shun pondered for a moment before deciding to advance with his right sided knight. Copying him Souna also moved her right sided knight.

"We both have an equal amount of pieces. You may have more experience than I do…" Shun noted moving another pawn to D4 that was then taken by Souna's pawn.

"But you seem to lack something based on how you move your pieces." He continued and took Souna's pawn with his knight.

"Something I lack you say?" Souna inquired with a disbelieving voice moving her pawn to G6.

"Yes and that lack will cost you this game." Shun stated it as if it were a fact and moved his bishop to E3. Souna didn't answer to that but instead moved her bishop to G7. After that silence reigned over them when they each moved their pieces across the board.

"By the way," Shun said breaking the silence between the two of them.

"why have the other members of the Student Council been following me in the school?" Shun asked taking one of Souna's knights with his queen.

"What do you mean by following?" Souna asked and returned the favor by taking his knight with her own.

"They've been watching me for the past month during my time in the school."

"And your reason not to bring this up sooner is because...?" Souna backed her knight off when Shun moved his queen to a position where he could take her other knight too.

"Because it didn't feel like they were stalking me. More like they were watching over me for some reason." Shun said and performed castling which was soon followed by Souna.

"Do you wish them to stop?" Souna asked for a confirmation.

"Yes. While it's nice to have someone(s) watching your back I still wish to have some privacy. Even if we are at a school."

"Of course. I'll inform them to stop. I'm sorry for the trouble they may have caused to you." Souna apologized although it didn't stop her from taking his two pawns.

"That's alright. Although do send my regards to them for watching over me."

"I'll see to that. Now, I remember you saying something about me losing this game due to my "lack" of something. Yet you don't have any knights while I still have one left along with 6 pawns against 5 of yours." Souna counted.

"And?"

"Did you say that to confuse me or where you serious?"

"I still stand behind my words." However the weight of those words wasn't very effective since Souna now took his queen that had wondered too far into the enemy territory with a pawn.

"With that you have now lost you most valuable piece." Souna said and took his queen with an iron grip. She lifted it slowly as if trying to tell Shun that his only hope to win her had now gone.

"A winning strategy sometimes necessitates a sacrifice. Now the rebellion may begin." Shun told her and looked into her eyes.

"I strongly disagree."

"You may disagree or agree with what I just said. The outcome hasn't changed." Shun said and was about to make his next move but stopped when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Souna said.

The door opened revealing a young male behind it. The male had short blond hair and grey eyes. He also wore the Kuoh Academy's school uniform without a blazer. He also had rolled his sleeves.

"Saji, what did I say about interrupting me during this time?" Souna asked visibly miffed making Saji fidget in his place.

"I'm so sorry about the interruption but this is very important." Saji said and walked towards them. He handed her some papers which she took from him and begun reading them through. Saji seemed to be holding his breath waiting for Souna to be ready with the papers. Eventually she stopped reading them and turned her head towards Saji, who by now was looking a little bluish.

"Normally I would reprimand you for interrupting my time but since this is truly an important matter I won't resolve to that. Thank you for bringing these to me." Souna thanked him.

"No need to thank me Kaichou. Just doing my job!" Saji exclaimed saluting. His eyes then ventured towards Shun who he hadn't noticed.

"And who might you be?" Saji asked albeit a bit rude.

"I'm Kurosaki Shun from class 3-1 and if I remember correct you're Genshirou Saji." Shun responded.

"You're that new student who everyone is referring to as "the taken prince of Kuoh". No wait, class 3-1...you're in the same class as Kaichou?" Saji half shouted and half asked.

"If by "Kaichou" you mean Shittouri-san then yes. I am in the same class as her. Hang on, what do you mean by "the taken prince of Kuoh"?" Shun asked.

"That's the title the girls gave you. Just like they gave Kiba Yuuto the title of "the prince of Kuoh". Damn you guys always getting the attention of girls." Saji cursed.

"In my defence this is the first time since I heard about my new title." Shun said and focused again on the chess game taking the remaining knight of Souna's with his bishop. Souna however didn't make a move instead she rose up from her seat and went to her office table.

"Where are you going? The game is still going." He asked.

"I need to sign up these papers that were now delivered to me." Souna stated and begun putting her sign of the papers

"And what about the game?" Shun continued.

"I can play on her stead. Seeing that you are about to lose I might as well finish this." Saji said and was about to touch one of the pawns.

"King to rook 2." Souna said focusing on the papers.

"Kaichou?" Saji asked

"I said king to rook 2." She repeated.

"It seems she wishes to continue the game "blindfolded"." Shun realized.

"Very well. Genshirou-san would you be willing to move the pieces on Shittouri-san's behalf?" Shun asked from clearly disappointed Saji who nonetheless nodded and moved Souna's king.

"Rook to king's rook 3, check." Shun declared.

"Bishop to rook 3." Souna said still in the middle of signing the papers.

"I'll return to our earlier conversation. Let me show you what I meant by your lack." He said.

"Wait what lack?" Saji asked.

"Before you came here I said that she lacks something and that will be her downfall." Shun retold Saji.

"Kaichou lacks something? Hah, what would she be lacking? She has enough knowledge to surpass even the most gifted chess players. There's nothing she doesn't already know about chess." Saji stated with an utmost confidence and admire.

"What she lacks isn't knowledge. I wish to use this game as a way for her to realize her problem." Shun responded.

"Bishop takes bishop." He said with a determined voice.

"Rook to bishop 4." Souna countered now putting her stamp on some of the papers.

"Rook takes rook." Shun took her rook with a swift motion.

"Pawn takes rook." Souna said although now her voice didn't seem as relaxed is it was before. She also seemed a little tense in Saji's mind but he didn't know why.

"Bishop to bishop 7." Shun stated.

"Queen to B7." Souna said and Saji advanced her queen forcing Shun to move his king to H1.

"The game's now over. She stopped signing the papers meaning she is now fully focusing on the game." Saji though and smirked. He felt enjoyment that Souna is beating Shun without any mercy. For some reason Saji felt that Shun had talked way too casually with her and felt jealous of that. And on top of it he also dared to say Souna would lose.

"Queen takes B2 paw-!" Souna stated but finished with an audible gasp clearly realizing something very important. Which was however lost to Saji who moved her queen taking out Shun's pawn in the back. Saji took the pawn and started swinging it slowly in front of Shun trying to agitate him but Shun was as if he didn't even see him. Instead Shun's focus was now on Souna.

"Hey, what are-?" Saji was about to ask when Shun got up from his seat and walked towards Souna who didn't even react him walking towards her.

"Bishop to bishop 8. Discover a check." Shun said and leaned towards Souna so they were face to face.

"And incidentally, mate." Shun said for the final.

"Now, will you hold your end of the deal?" Shun asked with a smile holding out his application. Souna however didn't take the application instead she continued to stare at him while her mouth was partly opened.

"Hey! Everything alright?" Shun asked and waived his hand. This seemed to help because Souna reacted to that and dropped out of her small trance.

"Y-yes. Everything fine. It seems I'm a little tired." She responded with a stutter.

"The job of being the president of the Student Council must be hard. Maybe taking a break once in a while would help." Shun suggested.

"Maybe..." She mumbled and took the paper from Shun and put her signature on it.

"Thank you." Shun said and walked towards the door with paper in his hand.

"Wait!" He heard Souna calling out.

"Yes?"

"What was the reason I lost?" Souna asked him.

"The reason why you lost is because..." Shun said and walked towards the chess board taking the king piece and handing it to her.

"of this." He finished leaving it on the table.

"How did this cost me the game?" Souna asked not understanding the meaning behind his action.

"It wouldn't be a lesson if I outright tell the answer. You must figure it out yourself." He said and walked out past Saji who still didn't understand what was going on.

"Have a good day." Shun said before closing the door behind him leaving the two of them alone.

"Wait. So who won the game?" Saji asked turning towards Souna.

"Kurosaki-san won." Souna stated.

"How? Wasn't he at a disadvantage?" Saji asked not believing Souna had lost in chess.

"Yes he was."

"Then how isn that possible! Did he cheat? He must have cheated. Wait till I get my hands on him" Saji exclaimed refusing to believe the result and jumped for the door to go after Shun.

"Saji stand down!" Souna ordered and Saji stopped what he was doing immediately.

"You will not bother him instead I want you to go and request Rias to come here. Is that clear?" She asked with an authoritative voice.

"Yes Kaichou." Saji relented and left the room but not without first greeting Tsubaki who had arrived on the scene. After Saji had left Souna sinked into the chair ignoring the proper way to sit on a chair.

"Did something happen with our newest recruit?" Tsubaki asked.

"No. Saji has been behaving satisfactorily." Souna said releasing a sigh.

"Then what is the problem? You don't act like this," Tsubaki said and pointed at Souna's whole demeanor.

"unless something unexpected has happened." Tsubaki said and walked besides Souna.

"Tsubaki, can you keep a secret?" She asked sincerely waiting for Tsubaki's response.

"As your queen it is my duty to support you. But as your friend it is also my duty to offer you a sense of security whenever you need it." Tsubaki responded and put her hand on Souna's shoulder.

"Could you make some tea? Rias and Akeno should arrive soon. There's a matter I need to discuss with Rias before I can tell you anything." Souna requested.

"Of course." Tsubaki said and bowed before leaving to get the tea. Souna was then finally all alone, for a moment at least. She then turned towards the large window behind her and watched as the clouds passed by.

"To think I would need to worry about my marriage like Rias has to." Souna muttered with a bitter smile.


	6. Chapter 6 - How I met Her ACT I

**Flashback 5 years ago after the duel**

Shun woke up from his slumber and was met with a blue sky staring back at him. Watching the sky and clouds passing by he tried to recollect his thoughts but they felt fuzzy. One moment he was standing at the ruins of Heartland ready to kill himself and the next moment he was here.

"Have you laid on the ground enough Kurosaki Shun?" Recognizing the voice Shun jumped to his feet and looked around him although he felt he was about to fall. The world was spinning around him but nonetheless he knew he was back inside his soul. He was again standing at the top of the mountain like during the duel with Yuya.

"Did it work? Am I dead" Shun asked holding his head that was still spinning. He felt nausea and unexplainable feeling of coldness. "Why am back here?" Shun asked.

"You're currently in a state of life and death. The cold you're feeling is the cold from the realm beyond afterlife." Answered Rank 4 Raidraptor - Force Strix.

"Not dead yet" He thought.

"You stabbed yourself with Raptor's Ultimate Spear. Fortunately it missed your heart. Instead it pierced your right side of the lung, but we are able to patch that. What were you thinking ?" The falcon asked him.

"It would grant me the death I wished for. To reunite with my sister." Shun told them without any remorse of his action. "Where is everyone? I don't see them anywhere." Shun questioned feeling his head clearing.

"They are occupied right now trying to reverse the action that you caused upon yourself." The answer shocked didn't please Shun. "They're doing what?" He growled at Force Strix walking towards the bird even though his first steps were a little wobbly.

"Trying to reverse your actions." Force Strix repeated with the same monotone voice even as Shun was now face to face.

"Tell them to stop." Shun ordered.

"I can not." Force Strix stated not budging an inch with the answer.

"Then how can I stop them?" Shun asked emphasizing the part "I", but it wasn't a question. It was an order to reveal the information or else. Unfortunately for Shun Force Strix wasn't going to take the tone quietly. Using its fings the falcon created a strong gust of wind that blew him back. Followed by Force Strix taking off diving towards Shun. While in the air he had no time to react when Force Strix captured Shun with its claws and drove him towards the ground. Before hitting the ground Force Strix slowed down just enough not to cause any major damage. But still retaining enough force to hurt Shun to some decree. The force was strong enough to knock the wind out of him. Groaning on the ground Force Strix still kept Shun under its claws preventing him from moving.

"Do not take that tone with me." Force Strix told him.

"Let me go." Shun breathed out but instead of freeing him Force Strix tightened the hold.

"What I am about to say remember it from now on Kurosaki Shun. We are Raidraptors. We don't take commands from anyone. We won't yield no matter who is challenging us: be it a friend, a foe or even God." Force Strix screeched its eyes glowing purple.

"Now that you can't go anywhere let me enlighten you about our situation." Force Strix said with a calm voice as if nothing had happened. Shun realized that Force Strix wasn't going to release him anytime soon he decided to make his position as comfortable as possible.

"The Spear of Ideology that you used to stab yourself is one the ultimate weapon at our disposal. It has the ability to pierce through anything in its path. It also grants additional strength to the wielder of the weapon. But it holds two more abilities. One that makes its user the ultimate monster on the battlefield. The other ability however is not something a weapon should contain - a forbidden trigger."

"Hold on, what is a forbidden trigger?" Shun asked not understanding the term Force Strix used. "A forbidden trigger is an ability that has been sealed or is dormant but becomes active once a certain condition has been met." Falcon explained not going too far into the new subject.

"Condition? You don't mean...!" Shun exclaimed in realization.

"Affirmative. The condition this spear holds is that it needs blood to be activated. The blood is used to pay the cost of lifting the seal. The spear has the ability to erase a person completely from the existence, once the seal's release condition has been met. And when the condition has been fulfilled its ability can't be stopped nor can the spear be dismissed. The spear can only be called back once it has used its ability. There is no salvation for the victims of the spear. They won't go the Hell or Heaven, they will simply disappear. The ability revolts against the reality itself. Once the ability has a target there's no escape. It will hunt down the target until the ability has fully resolved. The mere existence of that spear should be impossible."

This revelation made Shun's blood run cold in his veins. He now grasped the whole picture of his decision. It made him feel sick from the inside. To think his decision would prevent him from uniting with Ruri in the afterlife. Feeling Shun's body stiffen Force Strix released him from its claws.

"Wh..why is there such a thing like this?" He asked with a shaky voice. "How can I even possess something like this?"

"How this weapon came to be and why do you have it is a long and complicated story. Story that I believe should be told another time. However since it chose you as its wielder out of all the people the spear determined you worthy enough to allow you to manifest it. Worthy enough for you to use it wisely." This however had no impact on his mindset. Getting back up Shun started pacing around.

"Then it must be destroyed! Nobody should ever possess such a weapon! The power of that spear is too great of a burden to carry" Shun said with dread.

"Only if it were that simple." Shun turned his head towards falcon once again. "The spear can not be destroyed by normal means nor can it be separated from its wielder. It's bound to you or more accurate would be to say it's part of you. Just like we are part of your soul so is the spear."

A comforting silence fell between the two. The news started to take a toll on Shun forcing him to take a seat on the ground. For a long time neither one of them said anything. Shun for the reason of being engrossed deep in his thoughts, as for Force Strix it didn't have anything else to add to the conversation.

"So what will happen now?" Shun asked breaking the silence. "I do not know. Others are battling the spear's effects trying to stop it or reverse the cause. Will they succeed that I do not know."

"So there's nothing I can do to help?" Shun asked.

"I'm afraid all you and me can do is wait. It might take a long time." Falcon warned him.

"What about my body in the real life?" Shun remembered suddenly. Even if he were to survive what would happen to his body. A soul can't possible live in a dead body.

"There's no need to worry about that. The flow of time isn't in sync with the time in reality. Here you can stay for months and when you go back to reality only couple of hours have passed." This eased Shun's nerves a bit. At least he wouldn't need to worry about his real body dying while in here. Shun's train of thought was interrupted when a blue circle emerged before the two.

"It seems they're coming back." Force Strix stated and true enough from the circle all of the other falcons emerged. Fiend Eagle, Blade Burner, Rise Falcon, Blaze Falcon, Stranger Falcon, Revolution Falcon, Revolution Falcon Airraid, Arsenal Falcon, Satellite Canon Falcon, Ultimate Falcon, Final Fortress Falcon, Wise Strix and lastly the unknown. Shun was about to go and meet them but halted. Uncertainty clearly showing on his face but also something else. As the falcons were closing in on the two his gaze went towards the ground.

"Did we succeed?" Immediately Force Strix asked knowing that Shun was anxiously waiting for the answer but didn't want to ask. Because he felt guilty.

"We did." It was all Shun needed to hear. He released a long breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Were there any complications?" Force Strix continued on with the line of questioning.

"There were instances when the spear was about to wipe all of us out. Fortunately the spear's powers weren't able to get past Ultimate Falcon and Final Fortress Falcon who acted as our shields." The monsters stated. "The danger however is not completely averted."

"What are facing now?" Shun asked meekly still not daring to look at the others afraid of how they would react to him.

"Raise your head Kurosaki Shun." Shun complied with the request and raised his head. "While the council understands the reason behind your action we can not accept it. We will have to redefine our bond." The voices stated with a collective tone.

"That however needs to be dealt with another time. Now we must prepare for what is coming. We were able to cancel most of the spear's effects on you but not completely. What we're facing right now is something unknown even to us."

"And what is that." Shun clearly didn't like the way they made it sound like.

"We have no idea." They all responded at the same time. "The spear ripped through the fabric of reality and time itself while trying to get to you but because of our action against it the results are unknown. So how will the chain resolve is a mystery."

"Do you at least have some kind of an idea what will happen? Even a vague guess?" Shun asked frustrated. There was a moment of silence between the falcons. As if they were silently communicating on their response to him.

"Reality traveling." Finally they spoke in unison.

"Reality traveling?" Shun asked not sure did he hear them correctly. "This is our only guess of what would happen in the worst case scenario." The council confirmed.

"By reality traveling do you mean that I'll be transferred to an alternative reality?" Shun inquired.

"Possibly. As we previously stated we have no idea what is to come so this is our best guess. Yet there's a chance nothing will happen and that is the best case scenario."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Shun asked crossing his hands together.

"Reality is constructed around the three principles: time, space and spacetime. These three principles form the ground on that allows the existence of matter. These three are part of the absolute law. Without the three nothing would exist. If one of the three is under a change the reality changes accordingly trying to adapt in order for the already existing matter not to disappear." The falcons clarified.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Shun wondered.

"Everything. The spear ripped through all three principles to get to you." The discovery made Shun feel the familiar feeling of dread form in his stomach.

"If the spear broke all the three principles what comes now? Going by your last explanation will this reality change drastically?" Shun asked.

"We can neither confirm or deny. We just have to wait for the chain to react. It might take a sometime so be prepared. This whole ordeal is massive that resolving the chain will take ti-" Their explanation was interrupted by Shun's sudden scream of agony followed by him slumping to the ground clutching his chest.

"What is happening?" Shun shouted while kicking the ground in pain. The pain was out of this world. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out inside of him. It felt like he had swallowed a shredder and it was now shredding him from within. He released another agonizing scream and when it ended he was back in the real world. Bleeding on the stony ground.

"Why am I back in the real world?" Shun whispered in a pained voice. "Hang in there Kurosaki Shun." He hard his falcons calling to him as if they were besides him.

"Satellite status report on Kurosaki Shun." Final Fortress Falcon requested.

"Status: analyzing. Analyzing: completed. Evaluating the result: stand by. Status of evaluation: examined. Conclusion: The reality is trying to fix itself. Instead of adapting according to the cause it's trying to remove it altogether. Soul dive is currently chain blocked due to the resolution of the chain and can't be used until the end phase." Satellite Canon Falcon stated.

"What does that have to do with this fucking pain?" Shun shouted between his teeth.

"It is trying to remove the cause. Meaning you Kurosaki Shun." Rise Falcon affirmed. "That still doesn't answer the question." Shun grunted back.

"What they mean is that the spear pierced you from within and activated its effect while being inside of you. But due to the intervene of the council the effect of you being erased from existence changed to being transported into another reality. Unfortunately you're being transferred from inside out hence the pain." Ultimate Falcon reasoned.

"Is there any way to stop this?" Shun said between his breaths still clutching his chest.

"Yes but it will take some time. We need to reverse the effect so it won't teleport you from inside out. For now you just have to bear with it." They responded to Shun's dismay.

"Shit!" He cursed but mentally prepared himself for a painful waiting. The pain was horrible but gradually it lessened allowing his breath to steady. However because the pain started to subside Shun started to notice the feeling of cold once more.

"Could it be because of the blood loss?" Shun thought looking to his sides and noticed that he was surrounded by his own pool of blood. "Well figures." He laughed but had to stop because of a sudden coughing fit. He felt something was stuck in his throat making it impossible to breath. After couple tries he managed to push the something up his throat and spit it out. That something turned out to be his own blood that had seeped into his lungs.

"At least I can breath again." He thought tiredly. His body felt heavy and he started to experience drowsiness.

"Kurosaki stay awake!" He could hear his falcons shout out to him.

"It's fine. I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes...just a few minutes." He repeated as if in a trance. The world around him started to slow again.

"Stay with...Kurosaki. We...to reverse the effect. You'll...transported to...reality." Shun heard his falcons trying to reach out to him but the voices were so quiet. As if they were mumbling.

"Is it already night here? It's so dark." He mumbled before closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - Preparing For The Departure

"I wanna squeeze some boobs."

"I agree with Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

"Stop saying that. You're making me feel empty." This was the current conversation that came a trio of boys laying on a tilted grass field gazing at the sky.

"Matsuda, Motohama, why did we enroll in this school?" Asked the boy in the middle of the them. The boy had light brown eyes that matched with his short spiky brown hair. He also had two noticeable short locks of hair behind his head. He wore Kuoh Academy's standard uniform for boys with the exception of having a red T-shirt and sneakers instead of dress shoes.

"This private school, Kuoh Academy, just turned coed after being all-girls school. Thus, the school has an overwhelming girls to boys ratio and many beautiful girls from overseas are attending it! Which maked us boys valuable. That means, we'll be popular without having to lift a finger! You basically can't mess this up! In short, we'll get a harem!" Issei declared with vigor to his comrades.

"Yes, a successful life full of real boobs awaits us!" Agreed another boy sitting on the right with an equal amount of fire. The boy in question had shaved hair and Kuoh Academy's uniform with an unbuttoned blazer.

"The youth of our time is about to begin!" Screamed the last of the trio with glasses wearing the uniform as it should be. In another reality a man wearing a green jumpsuit and orange striped leg warmers would have shown a bright smile and given the thumbs up for the trio while shouting something about "springtime of youth".

"Could you three perverts be quiet already?" Asked another voice ccoming from above of the trio. The person in question was Kurosaki Shun, who was also laying on the grass a couple meters away from them gazing at his locket.

"Oh just shut up pretty boy." Responded Motohama. "I second to that." Joined Matsuda.

"Besides, what right do you have to interrupt our conversation? You supposedly already have a girlfriend, so you have no reason to disturb us who don't have a girl." Issei blurted pointing towards Shun.

"I only interrupted your small exchange due to the loudness of it." Shun countered not even looking at the boys.

"There's nothing preventing you from leaving if our conversation is too loud for you." Answered Matsuda pushing his classes up his nose, while Issei and Motohama cheered for his for his sharp rebuttal.

"While that may be, I see no reason why I should move. It was your group who decided to sit down right underneath me." Shun fired back starting to get annoyed with the pointless conversation.

"You know, you could show us the picture of your girlfriend." Matsuda said trying to change the subject because he had no more comebacks.

"And let you guys perv on her? No a chance." Shun gave them the cold shoulder.

"Aww c'mon man. We know that she isn't in this school so there's no way we could admire her from afar." Issei responded trying to persuade him.

"By admiring don't you mean peeking? You do know that everyone in this school knows that you're peeking on girls. Especially the kendo club." Shun retorded.

"We're not peeking. We're only admiring the shapes of the girls' without them knowing so that they won't shy away. Women should be proud of their bodies and not shy away when someone is admiring them." Motohama declared his voice full of manliness or at least that's what the other two were thinking. "Therefore it is completely natural for us to want to see a picture of her. Picture that is inside that locket of yours." Motohama continued.

"Back off." Shun warned closing the locket with an audible click sound. "Only two persons may look inside this locket and those two persons aren't you guys." He stated and put the locket into his pocket. Normally he would just have it hanging around his neck, but with those three around him, Shun felt that it wasn't the best idea.

"Well I guess there's no helping it then." Motohama sighed. "You're absolutely right." Nodded Issei. "I third to that." Joined Matsuda.

"As if!" The trio suddenly shouted and ran towards Shun trying to get the locket. "Don't say that I didn't warn you." Shun shrugged and rolled to his right side avoiding the first contact.

Getting up from the ground as fast as possible Shun had to dodge down right away because Issei had decided to try to tackle him down. Not expecting Shun to dodge the tackle, Issei couldn't react when Shun merely pushed him to the side.

"Eh? Eh!" Issei blinked when Shun didn't hit him but then came the gravity and Issei fell down rolling. He had forgotten they were fighting on a tilted ground. Yet Issei's fall didn't stop the other two from trying to reach the locket. Matsuda decided to dive in first and reached out his left arm towards the pocket. Shun however wasn't going to have any of that. He took ahold of the hand and redirect the incoming hand's direction to the right of him where Motohama was coming. Not foreseeing this Motohama could only watch as his friend's hand was coming towards him. The hand hit Motohama's cheek with enough force to send his glasses flying and another one rolling down the hill. Still not finished Shun wrapped Matsuda's hand around Matsuda's neck forcing Matsuda to turn around. Shun then used his remaining arm to hold Matsuda's right arm and pulled it to the left. Shun now had Matsuda in a lock. One hand around Matsuda's neck while the other hand was twisted to the opposite direction preventing Matsuda from moving.

"Now, what to do with you?" Shun asked him but got no answer from him. "I could push down so you would end up like your two friends." Shun suggested turning them just enough so Motohama could see his comrades below them. Shun felt him tense when Motohama saw his friend below groaning. "Or I could release you," At this he started nodding his head. "if you swear to never peek on the girls." After hearing the last part his noddings came to an abrupt stop.

"Well what is your answer? If I were you I'd make it quick." To emphasize the word quick Shun started to lean forward forcing Motohama to lean as well.

"That's too cruel! I can't give up on my dream." Motohama said crying waterfalls making Shun sweatdrop. "Please! Anything but that!"

"This isn't the outcome I had in my mind." He thought not feeling sure of his actions anymore. Sighing he released Motohama, but because Shun did it by surprise Motohama ended up falling atop of his friends. There was a loud "ooumph" and then came the groans.

"For a guy who hasn't participated to a single P.E lesson or done any physical activities you move quite well." Motohama groaned holding his rib where he was hit when he fell down.

"Must be results of the night activities done with his girlfriend." Matsuda concluded.

"Curse you the taken prince of Kuoh." Issei cursed with a high pitched voice while holding his groin. When Matsuda fell down his leg happened to hit Issei's groin by accident.

"I did warn you guys." Shun reminded and walked down picking Motohama's glasses along the way. Walking down to the bottom of the grass hill where the perverted trio were he placed the glasses on Motohama's hand.

"Thanks." He groaned out. "You guys need a new hobby or higher pain tolerance. If you guys end up like this I dare to imagine what would be left of you if the kendo club were serious about punishing you." Shun said looking at the ongoing P.E lesson on the sand field.

"What do you mean by 'if the kendo club were serious'? Haven't you seen our condition each time they caught us admiring them?" Issei asked joined by two pained grunts. Shun locked his eyes with Issei's.

"Doesn't seem like they know the whole truth." Shun came to a conclusion tearing his eyes back to the P.E class.

"I wonder about that." Shun said finally and left the boys walking towards the main building.

* * *

**Inside the Student Council's room**

"I can definitely see why you would be interested in him." Rias said after observing the whole ordeal. "He certainly is an interesting case. He keeps his grades around average but shows higher intelligence in certain situations. Doesn't like to perform physical activities but the way his body moves tells otherwise. Does he practise anything?" Rias asked Souna not taking her eyes off Shun.

"He mentioned he used to play card games." Souna answered earning a small laugh from her friend.

"Have you told him anything yet? It has been almost two months since he came." Rias asked turning towards Souna who was sitting on the sofa working.

"I haven't." She answered while eyeing different clubs' budgets and occasionally writing something down onto a notepad. "You also haven't made a move on him." Souna stated as a matter of fact.

"The reason for that is because I have someone else also in my mind. Someone who possesses far more potential than Shun." Rias cryptically responded playing with the end of her hair.

"And that someone is?" Souna asked out of slight curiosity. "Hyoudou Issei." At the mention of that particular name Souna froze.

"You must be kidding me." Souna said in disbelief. Out of all the people in the world to think Rias would go for one of the members of the perverted trio.

"I am serious." Rias said with a smile. This smile wasn't an innocent type of a smile. It was the smile of a calculative person waiting for an event to unravel as they predicted.

"Why would you want to add him into your peerage?" Souna inquired not believing her ears.

"Dragon."

"Dragon?" Souna repeated.

"Yes a dragon. Last week Koneko happened to go past Hyoudou and caught a sniff of a dragon on Issei. Grigori has the White Dragon Emperor, and you reincarnated Genshirou Saji who possesses one Vritra's sacred gears. This only leaves us with only one dragon type sacred gear." Rias reasoned.

"The Red Dragon Emperor." Souna's eyes widened in disbelief. To think someone with a mid-tier Longinus has been right under their noses for a year already. "How will you approach him? After all, isn't this your first time trying to get a new member without any external factors?" Souna asked. She felt annoyed how easily Rias had acquired each of her pieces. As if a devil's luck lead Rias to a new piece every time. This time it would be different. Now she had to work for it, for real.

"That's a question I've been wondering for the past week. I have no idea." She shrugged. "How is your quest going with your fiance? She asked changing the subject.

"At a still point." Souna said taking off her glasses and massaging the brink of her nose. "After my loss against Shun four days ago I've been trying to get him to join Student Council."

"Why would you try to persuade him into joining? Wouldn't that make it harder to hide the fact what you actually are?" Rias asked not following Souna's logic.

"There's certainly a chance of that happening but if he were to join I'd have a better chance of observing him more closely." Souna explained.

"You mean getting more lovey-dovey with him?" Rias smirked seeing her friend's eyebrown twitch. "Seeing that he hasn't been here after that game I assume he didn't accept to join you?" Rias assumed getting a nod from her.

"I thought he would join Student Council because he didn't show any interest towards any of the clubs. When I confronted him and asked him to join Student Council he refused by saying 'I don't like to be in a group or be hindered by extra responsibilities.' and walked away." Souna recollected while tapping her finger.

"And you just let him walk off? Not trying to convince him more?" Surprise all written on Rias' face.

"That didn't cross my mind when he rejected my proposal. Normally anyone would have jumped from joy at a chance to join either of our clubs. After all we've been receiving requests to join nonstop and each time we deny the application. I thought students would stop sending them after sometime but then more requests started to come in. It is now seen as a privilege to be part of either your club or mine. So I'm sorry if the thought of him denying my request to join Student Council never came into my mind." Souna almost raised her voice out of pure embarrassment. Seeing her friend in such a sorry state Rias couldn't help but to laugh. The laughing came to a stop when she realized Souna was now glaring at her with her glasses back on her nose. Coughing into her hand Rias sobered up.

"He also hasn't accepted any more chess games no matter how many times I've asked. I thought he would like the play more and I could use our gametime as a means to establish a friendly relationship."

"And to try to get back at him for defeating you?" Rias teased Souna earning another twitch of an eyebrow. She loved to see this side of her dear rival all flustered and annoyed. "So what now?" Rias asked.

"Now? I can't do anything. Shun will leave to Kyoto next week and he'll be there the whole next week, so I'll just have to wait until he comes back. In the meantime I'll try to figure something out." Souna finished crossing her arms and leaning back into the chair.

"It sounds like we both have something to contemplate." Rias mused taking a last look of Shun before walking out of the room waving her hand at Souna. After making sure that Rias had left Souna went towards one of the three cabinets in the room. Putting her hand under the collar of her shirt she pulled a thick key that was tied to a golden chain. The key was custom made to prevent anyone from being copying it. After receiving the key its blueprint was burned so that not even a certain big sister would be able to open it without her knowledge.

The key was one of a kind. It's design was inspired from skyline-shaped keys but in the end the designer took it even further by making sure the keys designed matched with the cabinet. In the end the key was a mix of a vintage key, skyline-shape and modern-day craftsmanship. The shaft and the bow of the key were the most distinguishable factors. On the shaft there as a miniature version of a Leviathan spiraling towards the end of the key. The bow of the key had two devil wings sprout on its sides while the tail of a devil was possessively going around a blue jewel . While the jewel gave the key a very exquisite out look it had one more purpose. Inserting the key into the lock of the cabinet and turned the key until it came to a stop. She then pressed the jewel with her thumb earning a small screeching sound coming from the lock. Still pressing the jewel Souna turned the key even more. There was a small mechanism embedded into the jewel that required pressure to use. This mechanism would move a hidden part build inside one of the key wards. After unlocking the first lock of the lock Souna would need to use this mechanism to be able to turn the key all the way to unlock the cabinet.

One might wonder why she would go so far just to lock the cabinet, however the cabinet was very special to her. It was a vintage designed cabinet built using agar wood. While the two other cabinets were styled the same they were made of red oak. This cabinet had in store her most precious belongings: pictures, letters, toys, books etc. that she never dared to let anyone see. Opening the cabinet the first thing she was greeted with was a picture of her accompanied by another girl besides her. The girl was slightly shorter than Souna. She was a very beautiful girl in her late teens with a black hair tied into twin tails. Her eyes were pink matching with her pink magical girl outfit. The magical girl was hugging Souna and seemed to have a blast while Souna had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks and a small reserved smile on her face. Surprisingly Souna was also dressed in a similar outfit but with the colour of blue. After reliving the moment in the picture Souna focused her attention onto another object, the chess board. Taking it from one of the upper shelves Souna lowered the chess board with the most utmost care as not to drop any of the pieces. Laying it down on the cabinet's table Souna took the king piece and inspected it.

"The reason why you lost is because of this."

"What did you mean by that?" Not understanding the meaning behind his words. Souna was pulled from her thoughts when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." Souna responded swiftly closing the cabinet and putting the key away. "Sorry for the intrusion." Tsubaki apologized closing the door behind her.

"Is there something you need from me?" Souna asked walking behind her desk and sat down on her work chair. "Not really." Tsubaki responded walking towards Souna. "I came to see how you were doing."

"Why?" Souna asked. It was not like her to come and see how she was doing. Normally if either of them has a problem they would sort it out themselves or talk about the subject if they felt like it.

"I've been worried about you Kaichou, everyone has been worried about you. You've been acting differently after Kurosaki-kun won against you." Tsubaki claimed.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been acting any different." Souna retorded maintaining her passive voice.

"If you haven't been acting any different then how come you mixed up Momo-chan and Tomoe-chan's contracts? You've never mixed our contracts." Tsubaki asked.

"That was only one mistake, mistake I did because I was tired." She countered.

"Does also mixing up our customers' addresses count as one mistake which happened on Tuesday." Tsubaki argued not believing Souna's claim. Souna was starting to lose her calm composition rising up from her seat and was about to fire back if it weren't for the knocking on the door. Stopping their arguing Souna drew a slow breath and released it out recomposing herself and sat down again.

"Come in. The door is open." And to both Tsubaki and Souna's surprise the one who come through the door was Shun holding a plastic bag full of paper. Apologizing for the intrusion he closed the door.

"So what brings you here here today?" Souna asked carefully eyeing him behind her glasses.

"I came to return the pre-assignments that were given to me." He responded shaking the bag. Souna's eyes widened in surprise.

"You already completed the assignments? Every single one?" Souna asked slow emphasizing the last part.

"I did. Why else would I be here. I couldn't give them back to Hasegawa-sensei due to her being sick so I thought maybe I could give these to you." Shun explained. "Is it okay to leave them here?" He asked pointing at the table besides the sofa but for some reason Souna didn't answer. Tsubaki noticed this and beckoned him to just leave it there.

Leaving it on the sofa Shun released a relieved sigh and rotated his arm. "Now that's taken care of I bid you farewell." And with that he left.

"Now to return the our previous topic." Tsubaki continued turning towards Souna but was surprised to find an empty chair. Hearing the sound of papers being browsed at a fast pace Tsubaki turned her head and was met with a sight she never believed she would ever see. There was the President of Student Council going through Shun's assignments on her knees. She wasn't sitting on the sofa like a normal person but instead chose to go through the papers on the floor. Going through the last papers she slouched against the sofa's pillow. Approaching Souna with uncertainty Tsubaki could hear Souna talking into the sofa. She couldn't understand what Souna was talking due to her face being glued into the pillow.

"This week keeps getting weirder and weirder. I've never seen her acting like this, at least not in front of anyone." Tsubaki thought. "Is everything alright?" She asked not sure was it the right question. Stopping her pillow talk Souna raised her head and looked Tsubaki with an unreadable expression. She then handed her some of the papers. "Why don't you take a look yourself."

Taking the papers and eyeing through them trying to spot the reason for Souna's behaviour for several minutes. Not finding the reason for Souna's behaviour she handed the papers back.

"I don't see any reason why you're acting like this. Every question has been answered, although he did make some mistakes. But in the end Kurosaki-kun completed the assignments like he was supposed to." Rounding up her answer Tsubaki now waited for Souna's answer.

"You listed the exact reasons why I'm irritated right now." She responded. "I'm sorry. I don't understand your logic." Tsubaki responded bewildered.

"To begin with, he returned everything already. Even though the assignments were given to him the day before yesterday in order for him to work on them during his absence. The amount of work one would need to put into this is over 16 hours so for him to do it in a timespan of two evening should be impossible. Secondly, the papers I assigned also contained projects that the other students, including me will start working on next week." Going through the papers Souna pulled a paper handout.

"This is his science project." Handing it to Tsubaki who accepted it. Flipping through the pages reading its content.

**Gravity Control-type Thermonuclear Reactor**

**Kurosaki Shun 3-1**

_What is required to make nuclear power possible? The answer has already been made clear in the previous century. First, to convert the hydrogen serving as fuel into plasma, with enough time to allow for a fusion reactor to generate enough heat and to sustain that reaction. This is an issue that has been solved, but the solution is still on a primitive level. The other challenge is bringing atomic nuclei into contact despite electrical repulsion. Till now, no effective way has been found to address this issue, and we have yet to make a stable nuclear fusion reaction. There are many reasons, but a case can be made that all of these issues focus on the fact that the electrical repulsive force within fusing range cannot be overcome by the energy being extracted…_

"The level of knowledge and dedication put into this project is amazing." Tsubaki thought briefly reading through Shun's report with amazement. "But this still doesn't explain your train of thought." Tsubaki said putting the handout on the table and gazed down on Souna.

"I assume you're aware of his average test score, since you've also been grading them from time to time. His success rate is around 70-80%, so he's an average student when it comes to the tests. So taking this fact into account it doesn't explain why his projects look like they were made by a professional. Does the project you just read match with an average first-year college student's project to you?"

"So are you implying that he didn't do the assignments himself?" Tsubaki enquired.

"I'm not entirely sure. His handwriting matches with his past exams so at least somebody is not straight out writing out the answers for him. I also couldn't find any traces of him copying someone else's project." Rising up from the floor Souna dusted herself off and finally sat on the sofa. Tsubaki followed Souna's example and decided to sit down also while still eyeing the papers.

* * *

**With Shun**

"Now with that done I guess I should hurry up." Shun thought taking out his phone and saw that it was already 1:30 PM. "Angela should be free in 45 mins or so depending will she change her clothes. Hmm, do I have enough time to visit that Swiss shop?" He wondered entering the classroom. The room was mostly empty, not counting a couple girls having a conversation in the front. Hearing him entering the class the girls turned towards Shun, so he decided to offer them a friendly smile. The girls responded with a wave of their hand and continued their chatting.

"That could have been dangerous." He breathed out. Most of the students knew that he had a girlfriend, but that didn't stop some girls from trying to get to him. Arriving at his desk he took his bag which was hanging on one of the desk's side hooks. He took a couple books from inside the desk and and his computer stuffing them into the bag. He then left the class and headed towards the stairs but because Shun tried to close his bag and wasn't paying attention he bumped into somebody. The contents of his bag spilling everywhere.

"I'm so sorry." Shun apologized gathering his belongings as fast as possible. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I am also at fault. I didn't pay attention. This notebook is also yours isn't it?" Finally looking up Shun realized he had collided with Gremory Rias.

"Yes that belongs to me. Thank you." Shun took the notebook from her.

"You look like you're in a hurry." She noted based on how fast he was gathering his stuff.

"A bit" He responded not really paying attention. Closing his bag Shun apologized again and continued his way leaving a buzzled red haired girl behind.

"Ara ara, did Kurosaki-kun completely ignore you?" Came a voice behind her. Turning around Rias came face to face with a girl she knew very well.

"How long you've been here, Akeno?" Rias asked turning towards her friend. Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair tied into a long ponytail. It reached all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"From the moment Kurosaki-kun collided with you. I'm surprised that he barely even looked towards you." Akeno stated her eyes following Shun disappearing behind a corner leading towards the shoe lockers.

"He has no reason to look at me. He already has a girlfriend so he has no reason in taking an interest towards another girl" Rias responded and continued making her way up the stairs.

"Could that really be the reason? Humans are creatures of sin, especially creatures of lust and greed. I know even some teachers here that keep throwing me those lustful looks even though they're already married." Akeno said doubting Rias' reason. Her attention was however diverted from the conversation to an object laying on one of the stairs. The object was shaped like a rectangle with rounded corners. Picking it up she examined it more closely and took a notice that it was around the size of her middle finger. It was colored all black like the feathers of a raven but the texture of the item felt like a mix between metal and glass, thus giving it a very expensive feel. Despite it being all black the material had a reflective surface.

"What do you have there?" Rias asked her eyes also on the object. "I don't know. I found it lying on one of stairs. Doesn't have its owners name written anywhere on it." She answered giving it to Rias.

"It's heavier than it looks." Rias commented inspecting the item. She noticed that the top had a push down switch. Pushing it down with her thumb a concealed USB connector popped from inside the thing.

"So it's an USB drive and a very expensive looking." Rias commented spinning it on her hand. "Could it be Kurosaki-kun's?" Rias thought continuing making her way towards her next class Akeno following behind.

"Could that also belong to Kurosaki-kun? Maybe you should give it to me because I have no classes right now while you have, so I could try to give it to him back." Akeno suggested but Rias made no move to give it to her.

"Let's not be too hasty Akeno. Kurosaki-kun has probably left the school already in a hurry, and he'll be back in two weeks. In the meantime I think we can hold onto it for safekeeping." Rias responded putting the USB drive into her pocket and entered inside the classroom.

"For safekeeping…" Akeno repeated the words. She suspected Rias had another reason for keeping the USB besides for safekeeping. But there was nothing she could have done to convince Rias into changing her mind once she decided on something. Akeno just had to trust Rias' judgement on this.


	8. Chapter 8 - Trouble brewing

"I need to hurry." Shun thought for the 5th time while making his way towards the lockers where every student keeps their outside shoes storred. Arriving to the school's frontside entrance which was filled with metallic grey lockers.

"4th row from the right when going out." Shun muttered turning to the lockers lined up on the right and then dived between the 4th and 5th row. "1815...1816...1817… and 1818 Kurosaki" Shun stopped and opened his locker. Opening the locker that was on his eye level he took out a pair of black sneakers and a dark blue hoodie.

"Finally I can take this blazer off along with this goddamn black ribbon, which has been irritating my neck the whole day. I swear that if my path crosses with the person responsible for creating this uniform I will stab the person with The Spear Of Ideology." Stuffing the blazer into the packbag and putting the hoodie on Shun felt better almost instantly. The hoodie was one of his favorites: the texture, colours and design met his tastes. The best part however was that the hoodie reminded him of a character who has inspired him for a long time. The hoodie was decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. There was a picture on the backside of the hoodie. It was a picture of a tall man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He had short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face. The man was standing on the remains of a building that had collapsed and on fire while carrying nine unconscious persons, seven on his shoulders and two on his arms. Underneath the picture were written three bolded sentences on top of each other: "**It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!". **This was a hoodie Shun had received as a Christmas present from Angela after she had noticed how Shun admired this person who was named as All Might from an anime called _My Hero Academia. _The hoodie brought back many memories, good and bad. Shun still remembers the day when Angela had asked why did Shun like All Might the most.

* * *

**Flashback 3 years ago**

After finishing her night shift Angela traveled back to her and Shun's apartment. Taking the keys out of her purse she opened the door and took off her shoes quietly. It was Saturday and the clock was barely 10 AM meaning Shun was still asleep. Taking her jacket off and putting the purse on a table next to the door Angela tiptoed through the hallway and was about to climb the stairs leading to their bedroom when she noticed that the TV was on.

"Did Shun forget to close it yesterday?" Angela wondered walking into the living room. It was a spacious and very bright room due to the large windows letting the sun fill the room with light. They had a large "U" shaped white couch and a round table made of oak wood in the middle. The TV was currently broadcasting anime, which is an asian counterpart to cartoons. Walking behind the couch Angela tried to reach out for the remote that was laying on the table, so she could close the TV. The remote was quite far away so she had to lean onto the sofa to reach it.

"I can almost grab it. Just need to reach out a little more." Angela thought now leaning even more onto the couch her breast pressing into a very sturdy pillow. She used her other hand to grab the outside back of the sofa so she wouldn't fall over.

"And I thought I was the pushy person in this relationship." Angela yelped in surprise when she heard the voice and lost her balance falling forward. Closing her eyes Angela prepared to hit the floor but what she felt wasn't the hardness and coldness of the floor but instead the floor felt warm and soft. Opening her blue eyes she was met with a pair of yellow eyes peering into her. Angela felt herself getting lost into those eyes. They had a predatory look in them but offered a sense of security.

"While I do like this feeling of intimacy I don't think you'd like to have it on the floor." Shun said swiping some blonde strands of hair behind Angela's ear.

"Shun! Why are you awake? No wait, are you okay?" Angela worried coming out of her stupor and started examining him to see did he have any injuries.

"Calm down Angela. I don't need healing. More importantly, are you sure you want to straddle me right in the morning?" Shun asked with a teasing voice. And sure enough Angela could feel something poking her on her lower back. Blushing a little Angela got off of Shun and sat on the sofa Shun following suit.

"Why're you up already? It's only 10 AM. Usually you would sleep two hours more." Angela asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down and watch some TV while waiting for you. Then I remembered that I hadn't watched one of the My Hero Academia episodes I recorded." Grabbing the switch shun paused the episode and pressed another button switching from the recorded section to live news. Shun then put a hand over Angela's shoulder and pulled her towards him so that Angela was now leaning against Shun.

"How long have you been watching the anime? The...what was it called again?" Angela asked him enjoying the warmth his body seemed to emit.

"My Hero Academia, and I've been watching it for some time. Ever since I saw the first episode I couldn't stop myself from wanting to see more." Shun confessed not ashamed of watching anime. However something told Angela watching anime wasn't the only reason Shun was up.

"Why does this particular anime interest you?" Angela asked but what she didn't expect was for Shun to hold her tighter. It lasted only a moment but long enough for Angela to know her question had a deeper meaning for Shun.

"Do you know what a hero is?" Shun asked looking at Angela. Angela could see so many emotions within that gaze - emotions she had not seen for a long time from Shun.

"To me a hero is someone who will defend others. To me a hero is someone who would rescue a person from the dark. Someone like you, my love." Angela told Shun caressing Shun's face. Shun responded by caressing the hand that was on his cheek.

"I'm not a hero." Shun said lowering Angela's hand that had cafessed his face. "I don't deserve to be called a hero." Shun bit his lip and looked down. She knew that something was bugging his mind. This wasn't her Shun. The Shun Angela knew was cheerful, full of hope and strong. The current Shun was the opposite.

"A hero is someone who saves people embracing the fact that he can't save everyone. I...I can't accept that. I resent the fact I can't help those who need saving, and how powerless it makes me feel. I wish to be someone like All Might even though it's impossible for me." Shun told her.

"And why can't you be like this All Might person?" Angela asked not understanding him.

"The difference between him and I is that he accepts the fact that he can't save everyone, and because of that he smiles at those he was able to save. A smile I can't do, and have no right to do."

"And who says you can't or don't have the right to do my love?" Challenging his words Angela once again put her hands on his face. The next words that came out of his mouth would haunt her for years to come.

"Because only a human is capable of smiling."

* * *

**Present**

Closing the locker shun then reached his hand on top of the locker grabbing a black motorbike helmet. Throwing his back bag over his shoulder he raced towards the parking lot quickly throwing a glance towards a clock hanging on a wall. "1:50 PM. Gonna cut it awfully close." Fortunately the school had built the parking lot right next to the school alongside the shack where students and teachers can leave their bicycles, instead of placing it behind the school. The parking lot of the school was most of the times empty due to students and teachers arriving to the school by walking, using public transportations or by bicycles giving Shun almost a private parking lot. Today as well, Shun's motorbike was the only vehicle in the parking lot. His motorbike was Aprilia RSV 1000 R colored all dark blue besides for the fairings which were colored dark green, and it also didn't have a windscreen. One more difference that set the motorcycle's design apart from others was that it had four driving lights, instead of two. The motor Touching his bike the vehicle came to life. Its driving lights shining lightning blue and engine roaring ready to go.

"Easy now Rise. Remember, we need to keep low profile." Shun said putting his palm on top of the bike's tank cover. The motorcycle seemed to understand based on the sound of the engine going down. If the engine first sounded like a roaring thunder, now it sounded like an army ready to be mobilized at any given time. Hopping onto the bike and putting the helmet on he put the backpack into small container strapped to the side of the vehicle. Lifting his leg off the ground he headed towards Angela's workplace aka the hospital.

15 minutes later he curved towards the drop-out area of the hospital, where Angela was already waiting for him holding a white motorcycle helmet in her left hand and a handbag in her other hand. She was wearing similar color full body armour, and had her hair tied into a ponytail. Hitting the breaks Shun stopped right in front of her, and put his right foot down so the motorcycle wouldn't fall over.

"Did you wait for long?" Lifting his visor up with his thumb.

"Not too long." She answered putting the helmet on and carefully hopped onto the bike putting her bag into the container.

"Ready?" Shun asked. "Not yet." She answered tying her hands around him holding him from his midsection. "Now I'm ready.". Receiving clearance to take off Shun lifted his leg and headed towards their final destination, home.

* * *

Rias Gremory was walking together with her friend Akeno Himejima right next to her towards their club house. The club house was a bit remote from the main building granting the members of ORC some privacy. The building was a two story building with a clock-tower granting an additional story. The building was all white except for the black roof and wines reaching all they to the second floor.

"So how did the lesson go Buchou?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Like usual. The teacher starts with greetings, then we check the homework, go through a new chapter in the book, do the exercises etc. The same thing every week, and the teacher doesn't listen to the students' feedbacks on how to improve the lessons." Listening to her friends complaining about the teacher Akeno couldn't help but to laugh at Rias' misfortune. Akeno tried to hide her laugh by coughing into her hand but the damage was already done.

"It's not funny." Rias pouted and threw a slight jab at Akeno's shoulder.

"Oh getting physical already? You should have just asked to get physical with me." Akeno teased Rias, who by now was groaning at her friend's response. "Not now Akeno. We still have things to do, and worries to worry about so we have no time for your S and M plays." Entering inside the club building and heading towards their main room Rias opened the two wooden doors leading into the club room. The interior of the room was an all wood-paneled walls followed by Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. Rias took the seat behind a large work desk and opened one of the drawers. From the drawer she pulled out a very expensive looking laptop and placed it on the table and from her pocket she fished out the USB drive Akeno had found.

"What are you doing Buchou?" Akeno asked hoping Rias wouldn't do the thing she was thinking of.

"Since neither me or Sona have been able to gather any information concerning Kurosaki-kun any possible data regarding him could be used to our advantage." She said inserting the USB drive into one of the ports of her laptop.

"And what makes you so sure that belongs to him? What if it belongs to someone else?" Akeno argued not really liking where this was going.

"Well if it belongs to someone else I'll just have it returned it to the person. If it belongs to him, well we might have something that is more precious than wealth. Information."

"Wouldn't that be preaching into his privacy, and how would Shitori-san react if she finds out you accessed into someone's USB drive without permission?" Akeno stated her worries trying go convince Rias that this was a bad idea.

"She won't find out. If the USB drive has data on him that I could use a bargain chip I'm sure I can convince her to forgive me in exchange for the data." Not worried at all Rias turned on her computer, and selected to access into the USB drive with her mouse. Suddenly her screen went all black.

"What happened?" Rias exclaimed in confusion not understanding what had happened. Akeno came to Rias' side and inspected the laptop.

"It seems the computer shut itself down. No wait, something is happening." A thin horizontal blue line appeared on the middle of the screen.

"Password required." A deep machine male voice said coming from the computer shocking the two. The line moved at the same time as the voice came like a heart rate monitor.

"Did the computer just talk?" Akeno asked baffled, and suddenly the blue line changed into red.

"Wrong password." The voiceline warned turning back to blue.

"Does i-" Akeno was about to speak again but her mouth was covered by Rias' hand. Akeno looked towards her for an explanation, and saw Rias putting her index finger before her lips as a sign of silence. Akeno nodded in understanding so she took her hand off. Opening another drawer she took out a piece of paper and a pen writing something down before handing it to Akeno.

_"It seems the USB drive requires a voice activated password. I've never seen anything like this." _Briefly reading the note Akeno took another pen from the drawer and wrote a response.

_"Should we detach the drive? We can't access it since we don't know the password. Neither you or me has any experience when it comes to computers so trying to break into the drive isn't an option."_

_"Already giving up? We still have one option left to use."_

_"You would use magic on an unknown USB drive? Are you absolutely sure that using magic on this is the wisest course of action?" _

_"I am. If a person is willing to set a password on a such everyday item as USB hard drive, there must be something sensitive in it." _With a steeled resolve Rias raised her arm so that her palm was pointing at the USB. Out of nothing, a rotating crimson colored circle appeared on the palm of her hand. This circle had a rose encased in a circular shape with runes going around it. People would refer to it as "magic circles". Thrusting her palm forward the circle glowed more brighter, and also the USB drive started the glowin similar color.

"To think I would have to resort into using magic to access a USB drive. I need to step up my game on computers and technology." Rias thought annoyed, but couldn't wait to access the drive.

"It's taking quite long for some reason." Akeno thought watching like a hawk how Rias' magic does the work. For a long time the circle and the drive continued their glowing, until Rias lowered her hand and let her magic vanish.

"Impossible!" Rias muttered in disbelief turning towards Akeno. "My magic doesn't work on it."

"That's...that's disturbing. Is it resisting your magic?" Akeno asked serious.

"No. It feels more like its immune to magic. It didn't interact with my magic at all rather it felt like it was ignoring my magic as if it didn't exist at all." She explained unclear of her interpretation.

"Call Sona here. We need to confirm that this doesn't belong to her or any other of her peerage members." Rias ordered biting her thumb's nail.

"At once." Akeno bowed and headed out of the club room.

"If this belongs to Shun he has some explaining to do." Rias thought biting her thumbnail lightly. What Rias or Akeno didn't realize was that the owner of the USB drive had installed an additional safe measure on the drive, a two-way verification to be more specific. To access the USB one would need a master key. This key provides the means to access the drive, so no key no information. The key also serves another purpose besides granting the access. In case an unauthorized person tries to acquire information in the drive the owner can activate the final safe fail. The Retaliation protocol.


End file.
